ROSE
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: kumpulan Drabble singkat tentang arti bunga mawar (Akashi x Readers)


**Kuroko No Basuke by ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Rose by Yuzu Nishikawa**

Akashi Seijuurou x (OC/Readers)

**Warnings !** OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like Don't Read !_

'_Sebuah Drabble singkat tentang Akashi Seijuurou dan kamu'_

* * *

_**6 tangkai mawar merah 'Aku mengagumimu/Jadikan aku milikmu'**_

Kau terkejut saat 6 buah tangkai mawar merah kau terima dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou –Kapten team basket Rakuzan High serta Ketua dewan kesiswaan- yang identik dengan keabsolutan-nya. Saat dia memanggilmu keruang dewan kesiswaan kau pikir dirimu akan mendapat perkataan serta perlakuan intimidasi kala kau tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan sebagai manager team basket Rakuzan kemarin.

"_Aku mengagumimu."_

Kau merona saat mendengar itu, tanpa kau tau maksud sebenarnya dari 6 tangkai mawar merah yang Akashi berikan adalah _'Jadikan aku milikmu.'_

_**12 tangkai mawar merah 'Jadilah milikku'**_

"_Jadilah milikku !"_

Kau menatap Haru 12 tangkai mawar merah yang ia berikan padamu di aula sekolah Rakuzan saat malam penutupan festival kebudayaan ditambah dengan kesaksian semua siswa dan siswi Rakuzan High. Sorak gembira, siualan menggoda serta teriakan iri terdengar riuh kala kau menerima mawar merah pemberiannya serta anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban darimu membuat Akashi tersenyum lembut padamu, sebuah senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan di wajahnya yang dingin itu.

_**15 tangkai mawar merah 'Maafkan aku.'**_

Kau berjalan cepat dari gerbang menuju gedung sekolah pagi itu, tak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan dari Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah memanggilmu serta tatapan tatapan heran para siswa dan siswi Rakuzan High. Kau malu dan marah pada Akashi, Kemarin ketika latihan basket tiba-tiba saja dia menciummu didepan para anggota team basket Rakuzan High dengan alasan cemburu saat melihatmu tengah mengobati Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terluka saat latihan. Kau berhenti melangkah saat merasa ada seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganmu.

"_Maafkan aku."_

Kau berbalik badan mencoba meminta Akashi melepaskan tanganmu tetapi yang kau dapat adalah 15 tangkai mawar merah yang ia sodorkan kepadamu dengan tatapan bersalah. Kau menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini bagaimana bisa kau tidak memaafkannya.

_**24 tangkai mawar merah 'Aku milikmu selamanya' dan 25 tangkai mawar merah 'Selamat!'**_

Kau tengah memandang malas langit biru musim panas dibangku sebuah taman kota dekat rumahmu. Taman yang biasanya menjadi tempat favorite-mu dengan Akashi untuk sekedar berbincang menghabiskan waktu. Sampai saat ini kau belum mendapatkan kabar darinya yang tengah pergi ke kota Tokyo untuk menolak acara perjodohan. Birunya langit musim panas yang sedang kau lihat tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan merahnya bunga mawar, kau menoleh dan mendapatkan Akashi dengan setelan jas formalnya serta 24 tangkai mawar merah yang ia berikan kepadamu. Kau berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu memelukmu.

"_Aku milikmu selamanya."_

Kau hanya mengangguk kecil dipelukannya. Setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya, ia menyerahkan 1 tangkai mawar merah lagi kepadamu membuatmu kini mendapatkan 25 tangkai mawar merah.

"_Selamat_ hari jadi yang ke 3 tahun, always beside me and love you honey."

Rona merah menghiasi pipimu kala ia mengecup bibirmu singkat.

_**50 tangkai mawar merah 'Aku mencintaimu apapun juga tanpa syarat'**_

Kau menangis dipelukan Akashi, isak tangismu menggema diruangan serba putih dengan bau khas antiseptic dan obat-obatan. Kau menyesali kebodohanmu, jika saja kau tak menolak Akashi untuk menjemputmu di universitas karena hari sudah terlalu malam, kau tak akan mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kaki kirimu lumpuh untuk sementara. Akashi melepas pelukannya, mengusap airmata yang mengalir deras dipipimu, mengelus lembut surai halus milikmu lalu menyerahkan rangkaian bunga yang terdiri dari 50 tangkai mawar merah kepadamu. Ia memelukmu kembali lalu mengecup puncak kepalamu seraya membisikan sesuatu.

"_Aku mencintaimu apapun juga tanpa syarat."_

_**108 tangkai mawar merah 'Maukah kau menikah denganku?'**_

Setelah mengalami berbulan-bulan untuk rehabilitas terapi kini kaki kirimu sudah bisa kau gerakan walau tak sesempurna dulu. Tetapi seperti perkataannya dulu Akashi tetap mencintaimu tanpa syarat walau kini kau tak terlihat sempurna. Saat ini kau tengah menikmati makan malam mewah disebuah restoran prancis. Kau terpesona kala mencuri pandang kearah Akashi yang saat ini mengenakan jas formal setelan kerjanya, dia terlihat sangat tampan, tegas dan berwibawa. Berbeda denganmu yang masih mengenyam pendidikan di universitas, Akashi sudah menyelesaikan S2 nya hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun dan sekarang tengah bekerja diperusahaan keluarga. Akashi berhenti menyantap makanannya dan menoleh kearahmu membuatmu terkejut karena tertangkap basah sedang memandanginya. Tiba-tiba beberapa pelayan memasuki ruang VIP dengan 108 tangkai mawar merah mereka berikan padamu membuatmu bingung lalu Akashi menggenggam tanganmu lembut dan memakaikan sebuah cincin dengan berlian kecil dijari manis kirimu seraya mengucapkan.

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_**999 tangkai mawar merah 'Aku mencintaimu sampai akhir waktu'**_

Kau tampak terlihat cantik dengan sebuah gaun berwarna putih. Disekelilingmu terdapat 999 tangkai mawar merah , ohh bukan saat ini baru terdapat 997 tangkai mawar merah yang mengelilingimu, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun –memiliki surai Crimson mirip Akashi serta iris sewarna denganmu- tengah memberikanmu tangkai mawar merah ke 998 yang sekarang berada digenggamanmu. Disebelah bocah laki-laki itu dapat kau lihat laki-laki yang selama ini selalu menghiasi hari-harimu, selalu mencintaimu sepenuh hati, selalu membuatmu bahagia. Ya benar laki-laki itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou cinta pertamamu, kekasihmu yang sekarang menyandang gelar sebagai suamimu. Ia menggenggam satu tangkai mawar merah menciumnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia serahkan kepadamu. Kau menggenggam mawar merah ke 999 yang Akashi berikan. Ia tersenyum kecil padamu lalu mengecup bibir pucatmu.

"_Aku mencintaimu sampai akhir waktu, selalu mencintaimu, selamanya mencintaimu, cintaku abadi hanya padamu."_

Setelahnya dapat kau dengar isak tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan sebelum akhirnya peti yang tengah kau huni kini tertutup rapat dan peti itu akan membawamu pada peristirahatan yang terakhir.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

_Seorang gadis tengah asik membaca sebuah buku tanpa mempedulikan suara decitan sepatu serta suara pantulan bola yang berisik, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan membacanya._

"_Apa yang sedang kau baca?"_

"_Aku sedang membaca buku tentang jumlah dan arti bunga mawar," ucap sang gadis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku._

"_Kau suka bunga mawar?"_

"_Ya aku sangat suka, apa lagi setelah tau jumlah serta artinya," ucap sang gadis senang dan tetap fokus pada bukunya._

"_Jadi karena sangat suka hingga akhirnya kau mengabaikan pekerjaanmu, manager!"_

_Gadis itu membeku lalu memberanikan diri mendongkak menatap lawan bicaranya, dan dapat dilihatnya sang kapten tengah tersenyum manis tetapi beda dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya._

"_Ka-kapten…"_

"_Jadi bunga mawar lebih menyita perhatianmu daripada perhatianmu pada para pemain yang sudah lelah selesai latihan?"_

"_Ma-maafkan aku kapten."_

_Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi sang gadis mengambil tumpukan handuk yang berada disampingnya dan memberikan satu handuk pada kaptennya lalu dengan cepat segera menghampiri para anggota tim yang duduk dilapangan karena lelah sehabis latihan, membagikan handuk satu persatu. Sang kapten hanya menatap datar kearah sang gadis lalu menoleh kearah buku yang tadi dibaca oleh sang gadis. Diambilnya buku itu dan dibacanya sekilas, lalu sebuah seringaian misterius tercetak diwajahnya yang tampan._

"_Mawar merah ya…."_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Ide cerita ini author dapat setelah author ga sengaja baca artikel tentang bunga ^^ author tau arti dan jumlahnya juga searching di google. Untuk readers yang mau tau silakan search di google. Akashi OOC ya -_-?  
**_

_**Ohh iya takut ada yang ga ngerti dengan maksud author yang 24 tangkai mawar merah dan 25 tangkai mawar merah, jadi awalnya Akashi ngasih 24 tangkai mawar yang artinya 'aku milikmu selamanya' terus dia ngasih 1 tangkai lagi jadi readers punya 25 tangkai mawar yang artinya 'selamat' author sendiri gatau maksud dari 'selamat' itu karena ga dijelasin di artikel 25 tangkai itu untuk ngucapin selamat apa -" jadi author bikin aja 25 tangkai sebagai ucapan selamat hari jadi atau happy anniversary xD**_

_**Drabble ini author persembahkan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf untuk readers semua karena author ga bisa bikinin fic untuk beberapa chara di fanfic author yang judulnya 'Kisedai in the train' m(_ _)m**_

_**Semoga fanfic ini berkenan untuk kalian ^^**_

_**Untuk yang Follow, Favorite, dan Review Sankyuu ^^ untuk Silent readers juga arigatou x3 sudah mau baca fic author.**_

_**Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_


End file.
